


1922

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Homewell AU [4]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: 1920s, Alternate Universe - 1920s, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 05:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: 1920s AUIn the summer of 1922, during a heatwave while the power is out a farmer's wife and a worker plot to get the obstacle keeping them part out of the way.





	1922

Madelyn pads across the kitchen barefoot in a nightie that barely covers her body, the heat makes it impossible to sleep. The power went out two days ago and still hadn't come back on, out here in the middle of nowhere they were hardly a high priority.

The backdoor is slightly ajar; it's not Grant because she'd just left asleep, snoring loudly in a puddle of his sweat. That only leaves John, handsome younger than her John who Grant had insisted on hiring to help around the farm and moving into their house. He was a good worker and helped around the house, considerate and charming that was the problem. If John were lazy and rude, she could hate him or be repulsed by him.

Madelyn wasn't doing a good job, at hiding, she was attracted to him. John wasn't shy about coming forward that he wanted her either. The only one who couldn't see there was a spark there was Grant. He'd sit there at dinner, shovelling food into his mouth and grunting about his day while John's hand would travel up her thigh.

Common sense says "Go back to bed, don't go out there," but the part of her who is bored of married life and having a midlife crisis whispers "Go out there to him."

* * *

The outside was just a tad cooler than the house. John sits on the porch shirtless enjoying watching the stars. His ears perk up at the soft creak of Madelyn's footsteps on the porch. 

"I brought you some lemonade," Madelyn says offering him a glass. He can't help but stare at the faded blue nail varnish on her nails. 

He silently accepts the glass; she sits next to him. Close enough so that can smell the faint lingering scent of perfume, close enough that they were almost touching but far enough that the space between them felt torturous. 

John watches her eyes dart to her bedroom window, Grant's piggish snores drifting out the window. He wonders how night after night she can lay next to that man occasionally John will hear a quick fumble through the bedroom wall. 

How she can stand to have him touch her is a mystery to him. She deserved better than who she married. John doesn't know why she chose Grant; they were high school sweethearts, but even then she must have known he couldn't make her happy.

* * *

"We can't," Madelyn whispers, as he tries to lean in for a kiss. "I can't do that to Grant; I made vows John,".

And she meant those vows to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, ** until death do us part **.

Grant would never agree to a divorce, and even if he did, he'd never give her what was rightfully hers. He'd run the farm into the ground before he gave her a cent.

"Things would be much easier if he dropped dead from a heart attack tomorrow. You'd own the farm; we'd be together," John huffs, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. 

He can imagine a world without Grant in it, and it's a very beautiful picture.

"Unless you can click your fingers and make that happen it is what is John," Madelyn sighs closing her eyes for a moment.

"But if what I could, at least get him to drop dead part," John muses, out loud. Madelyn shivers with a sense of déjà vu almost as if they had this conversation before many times which she knows is impossible. "Think about it. If he were to disappear no one would notice better yet if you filed a missing person's report to throw the scent off suspicion off. He wouldn't be the first husband to run off with another woman; his body would be easy to get rid off round here,".

Madelyn finds herself nodding in the dark at what he's saying.


End file.
